zeldafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Fighter of Time/Chapter 2: The Hero Awakens
Two hours passed, the room stayed silent except for the steady beeping of the machines. The beeping on the machine started to increase as did the teen’s heart rate. Link sat up panting and sweating. He felt something covering his mouth and he ripped it off. He looked at the bizarre mask that was on him. “What the hell?” he thought. The blonde’s light blue eyes darted around the room. He was trying to figure out where he was, because nothing looked familiar. He was trying to decide if this was a dream or reality. He then looked at the monitors that seemed to give the light to the room. He studied it and slowly put his hand on the screen. It seemed to do nothing, which puzzled the teen. Link then looked down and noticed the wires that were attached to him. He immediately pulled them off which caused one of the machines to beep a solid non-stop beep. The lights in the room then turned on lighting up the whole room. Link looked around the room and then at the machine, panicking. Did he set off a trap? Had he alerted his captures? He got to his knees looking at the contraption. He hit it a couple of times trying to make it stop sounding off. Link’s ears drooped as his hits seemed to do nothing to the machine. He felt around on the bed hoping to find his sword, but there was nothing. He was unarmed and he had just set off an alarm. His heart was racing. He decided he should try to run. The blonde moved to get off the bed but a voice caught his attention. “Calm down, please.” A warm voice spoke from behind the teen. There stood the green-haired doctor and he was smiling. Link turned and looked at the man. His reaction was to fight and he swung his fist at the man. Eznik held out his hand and easily stopped the weak teen’s punch. With his free hand he pushed a button that stopped the machine beeping. The blonde looked at man as he scooted back a little on the bed. “Who are you?!” asked the teen, knowing that his life was clearly in this man’s hands. The doctor smiled at him. “My name is Eznik, I’m a doctor. I treated your wounds as well as your little friend’s.” he answered as he nodded at Navi who was now resting comfortably on the other bed. She was peacefully asleep even with everything that had happened. Link peered at Eznik then looked at Navi. He glanced back at the doctor as he went to get off the bed. The green-haired man grabbed Link’s arm and kept him on the bed. “Hold on.” he said as he casually restrained Link. Link looked at the man ready to defend himself if necessary. Eznik put his hand on Link’s forehead and smiled. “Just checking your fever. Good, it’s gone down some. It was looking grave for awhile with the poison running through your system but it looks like your body was able to fight it off.” the doctor informed his unwilling patient. “It’s a good thing because I had never dealt with such a toxin before and was unsure of a remedy. “ He then let go of Link and pointed to Navi. “Go ahead; she’s been worried sick about you.” Link looked at him and grinned awkwardly. He was unsure of this man, unsure of this place. He hopped off the bed and hobbled over to the other bed. “Hey Navi?? Wake up” he whispered to the small faerie. Navi yawned a little and then opened her eyes. She was shocked to her feet and jumped at Link. “You’re awake!! Link!!” She grabbed onto the bangs that hung over the teen’s face, clinging to them. Link laughed a small bit. “I’m fine Navi.” He cupped his hands around her and picked her up. He looked at her and smiled. “I-I… thought... I was… just so worried. I thought… you weren’t going to make it.” she said almost in a whisper. “You don’t have to worry anymore. I’m fine. We’re fine. ok.” he replied. Eznik smiled as he watched the two of them. He yawned a little but even as much as he would like to sleep, he needed to make sure his two patients were ok. He walked up and sat on Link’s bed behind him. Link turned to the doctor. He still wasn’t sure as whether to trust him or not. Wasn’t sure what this man’s intentions were; just what his motive was. “Are you feeling ok? You look a little pale.” Eznik queried. Link studied the doctor and then sighed. “I feel a bit light-headed, but that’s about it.” Navi looked up at Link and then to the doctor. She prayed it was nothing bad. Eznik smiled a little. “Sit down that will help it. Just from the differences in gravity, that’s all it is. It’s a normal thing, nothing to worry about.” Link looked at the bed. He set Navi on it and then climbed onto the bed himself. He held his head and looked to the doctor. “What do you mean gravity?” Link questioned quietly. Navi looked up at Link and then to Eznik. The doctor looked at him and then stood up. “You think you can take a stroll without passing out?” he asked smiling. Link nodded not sure why he asked. “Good… follow me.” Eznik bid whilst walking out of the room. Link watched him and then looked to Navi. “You trust him?” Navi nodded and hopped onto his hand. “He healed us both. He hasn’t slept since we came. He really seems to care.” She looked at the door where the doctor had just walked out. “He also did everything he could to help you. So I‘d have to say I mostly trust him.” she stated as she smiled happily. Link smiled, nodding. He got off the bed holding his friend and walked out of the room. He stopped in shocked. There was a large window exhibiting endless space. Navi and he stared out the window. “It really is a ship that sails the skies.” the small faerie commented totally awe-struck as she stood up. Link walked up slowly to the window looking out it. The teen put his hand on the glass. “Is this all magic?” he asked as he looked to the Doctor just then noticing he was holding a weird box to his face. There was a bright flash and Link stumbled backwards. “What was that!?” Link snapped at the doctor who replied with a chuckle. “It’s called a camera. It takes pictures, it’s like an instant painting.” the doctor informed them. Navi looked at the doctor and then out the window. Link stared at the box-like device and then back out the window. The two had seen something similar to a camera before, but the endless space was more much amazing than some camera. “I messed up the teleport, Link. The good doctor said we‘ve traveled to the future.” confessed the small faerie. “Can we get home?” Link asked as he took his hand off the glass. Eznik walked up next to Link and looked out the window with him. “Yeah, just going to take some time to figure out where you two are from. And then from there, I’ll take you home.” he smiled. Link looked at Eznik then looked back out the window. The young teen was lost in his thoughts about everything that had happened. He leaned his forehead against the glass and closed his eyes. He was feeling rather light-headed again. Navi flew up out of his hand and sat on his shoulder. “Link?” the small faerie squeaked as she looked at her friend. Link didn’t reply. He continued to rest against the glass. Navi stood up on his shoulder looking back at Eznik. She wasn’t sure if he was ok or not. Eznik looked at Link studying the teen to see if he was all right. “I can get you two a regular room to sleep in. The bed will be much nicer than the ones in the medical wing.” the doctor announced. “Follow me.” He didn’t turn to move he seemed to wait for Link to move. Link looked at Eznik and nodded a little. “Ok.” He took a step forward passing out. Eznik caught the blonde lad before he hit the ground. “Is he ok!?! What’s wrong with him?!” Navi frantically questioned the doctor who had caught her friend in his fall. The doctor looked at her. “He just overstrained his body. He needs time to completely heal. He has a lot on his mind but his body still needs to rest. So we’ll let him rest and he should be fine. I’ll give you and him a room to share. I’ll show you what everything does and then I’m going to get some sleep myself.” he said to the faerie with a smile. Navi nodded a little. She flew up and landed on Eznik’s head. “Alright, let’s go see this room.” Eznik chuckled and walked down the hall carrying the blonde. Eznik looked at the teen in his arms. He could tell that the wound on the teen’s stomach had almost completely healed. Eznik walked into a small room. It had a large window that showed the vast space that surrounded the ship. There was a bed that had three blue pillows on it and the sheets matched the pillows. Eznik walked up and laid the lad on the bed. He grabbed a blanket from a chair that was next to the bed. He laid it over Link. Eznik gently took Navi off of his head and set her on the bed. “Alright I guess I should show you the room and what stuff does.” he said as he yawned. Navi shook her head. “You go rest. I’m sure I can figure out what things do. You really need some rest.” she said smiling. Eznik nodded in agreement. He walked over to a box-like device and picked it up. He walked up and set it next to her. “If something goes wrong you push this button and it will call me. And if I were you I would stay in the room, so not to get lost on the ship. We’ll tour the ship later. Oh, yeah there’s the bathroom over there.” He pointed to another door in the room. “If you need anything just push the button ok.” he said in a tired tone. The doctor walked to the door. He looked back at Navi and then to Link. “He should sleep for a few hours. Make sure he takes it easy when he wakes up.” He smiled once more at Navi. “Get some sleep, doctor. We’ll be fine.” Navi said to Eznik who seemed to be overly-concerned. He nodded then walked out of the room closing the door. Navi watched the door shut. She studied the device that Eznik had given her. The blue-haired faerie looked at Link and flew up next to his head. She plopped down on the pillow and laid back. She closed her eyes. She still was weak from casting that spell that teleported them there on top of all her wounds. She rolled over on the pillow and fell fast asleep. Fanfic * Prologue *Chapter 1: Awakening *Chapter 2: The Hero Awakens *Chapter 3: The Assassin *Chapter 4: The Bet *Chapter 5: Spar between the Hero and the Assassin *Chapter 6: Memories *Chapter 7: Calming before the Fight *Chapter 8: The Fight for the Prize *Chapter 9: Remembering the Past *Chapter 10: Reunited *Chapter 11: Falling Hope *Chapter 12: Holding to Morals *Chapter 13: Last Memories Commenting Please add your comments or visit the external links to add your comments * Fanfiction.net * Bratchan DA -Fanfic by Bratchan Adventure Fanfic Category:RatedPG13